The movie you want??
by Odin Yuy jr
Summary: Ok the G- pilots and SM girls are going to act to be in the movies.And Pluto will be there too. But something goes wrong and now they have to 'IN' the movies they wish for. R+R please!!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey its me ****

Hey hey hey its me!!!I just can't get enough of fanfics so will write this one.

I don't own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon.

Everybody is 16

Chapter 1

9:00 am

After the battle of Mariemaia, the Gundam Wing pilots were bored and had no job.

"Hey I found a job for the 5 of us!" screamed a hyper Duo. Everyone ran where duo was except for Heero who walked.

"What is this time Duo? Do we have to feed the monkeys? Or the Lions,"

"Nope, Even better, they want people for acting a movies!" Everyone just sat down where they were earlier. 

"And they are paying the cast a total of 20,000 American dollars." That got everyone's attention.

"To be in a movie or to lay in here," said Wufei.

"i think we should take it since we got nothing to do and we are the G-pilots. Nobody can make us look back." said Trowa ready to jump off the building and head over there.

"What do you think Heero...Heero?" Said Duo looking for Heero. Then they heard a motorcycle's motor and the window was open. They noticed that Heero had jump off the building and was heading to the movie studio. 

"Shit he took my idea! Said Trowa. They had made their decision and followed Heero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believed that we are going to be in a movie.," said an exited Serena.

"Shut up and let's be the first ones there so that no one could go before us." Said Ray

"That is true but it doesn't matter since we will be the most good looking ones there," Said Mina

"I bet their will be some good looking guys," said Lita. After walking a while they arrived at the studio.

Just then 5 teenagers arrived in their motorcycles.

"Told you," said Lita. 

"Hey I told you there will be some cute chicks," said Duo. Duo was about to walked to then when Heero told him to stop playing get in the studio before the rest showed up. Duo listened.

"What bastards I can't believed that they didn't see our beauty," said Mina.

"Anywayz let's get in there before other girls showed up." said Ray. When they entered they found the pilots waiting and someone else was in there too.

"PLUTO?!?!?!?!" They said

"Pluto? Is that the puppy from Mickey Mouse?"

"Shut up Duo," said Wufei.

Done I think I should make it a Heero and Pluto since you don't see many of those what do you think?

R+R please and tell me what you think...

Oh yeah tell me what kind of movie you what you characters to be in....

NO PORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K

lalalalalalala


	2. Chapter 2

I don..5 ****

I don't Own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon...

Anywayz I guess this is where I let of.

The movie you want.

__

Did you get some people?  
Yep there out side waiting...

Good then let's begin the show...

"So what are you Girls doing here," said Duo

"We thought we try some thing New," said Mina.

"Anywayz what are you Doing here Trista?" asked Serena. Sitting next to her.

"Nothing it was kinda bored guarding the portal of time." She responds.

"But who is watching it,"

"Hotaru is,"

"Oh, I see." Just then a man enter the scene.

"Okay come with me and let's see what positing I have for you. But first sign this please. It tells me your name."(Duh)

"Lets see... you guys can pretty do anything."

"I guess you all qualify come with me and I will show you the studio we are going to be playing." They followed the man but somehow Heero and Trista didn't trust him.

They entered a black room. 

"Here but is so dark," said Quetra.

"Yes it is but this room will grant you the power to be in any movie you want."

"Because we are the guinea pigs for it, right?" said Heero in his monotone voice.

"Basically that is all true so tell what you think of it went YOU COME OUT WHICH IS NEVER MHAHAHAHA," said the man as he jumped and pulled the lever. But not before Heero shot him between the eyes.

"Heero why did you do that?" asked Quetra.

"it seem right at the time but I know it too late since the ground is moving and we are falling in a portal in 5.."

"Holy shit your right."

"...4"

" I think it's the negaforce,"

"...3"

"Were all going to die!" screamed Duo

" Not if we transformed..."

"But its tool ate because we are all the way in,"

"Oh Shit"

"2...1...0"

"SHUT UP HEERO! WHERE ALL GOING TOO DIE AND YOU ARE SO CALMED,"

"What a guy,"

"No we are no because..."

****

DONE what WILL HAPPEN FDINE OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

R+R PLEASE AND SENT ME THE MOVIES YOU WANT THE TO BE IN.


	3. KIll Relena!!!!!!!

I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon and the people who made Blair Witch

I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon and the people who made Blair Witch. And if you got a problem with then so do I!!!

Anywayz I have picked one movie and it will be here right now!!!!!!!!...and decided to not make it a Heero/Trista but a...well you pick...

****

The movie you want

The First Movie

Chapter1: Kill Blair witch Relena!!!!!!!!!!

--------

"So where are we,"

"It seems we are in an endless cycle of darkness,"

"Oh,"

-------------

"Oh Ray what are we doing here,"

"I don't know!!!!!!!"

"You didn't have to be so mean"

------------------------------------

"So babe what's you name," said Duo to the girl next to him with blonde hair

"Duo you just go to hit on the first girl you see," said Heero in his Monotone voice.

"Well yeah," Said Duo

"Disgraceful," whispered Wufei

"What was that!" said Duo

"I SAID 'DIGRACEFUL'!" screamed Wufei

"Oh you didn't have to screamed." said Duo while rubbing his ears.

------------------------------

__

Stupid ones 

"What did you said," screamed Ray

__

I said 'STUPID ONES!!' 

"Shit you didn't screamed!!" said Ray rubbing her ears

"Haha weak women!!" said Wufei 

"Weak"!!!!

"Shut up!!!!!!!" screamed Duo 

"And let the man Speak!!" said Duo

__

Aha Anywayz you have entered the land of movie wish for 

As in you get to be IN any movie you want. to

And act as the character you are most fit.

"Then how do we get out of here," asked Heero in his Monotone voice.

__

'How do you get out of here' that's easy. You just have to complete 

7 movies and then your gone

"Ok then we have to pick the shortest movies possible," said Trista

"Or we can just transformed and this guy," said Lita

__

Oh did I forget that you couldn't

"WHAT!!!!!" she screamed.

"How about the Blair witch," said Duo.

"Duo you BAKA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Heero

But before he could do anything they all disappeared.

__

Granted....

****

Heero and Ray were sitting in the front of the car. And Wufei was in the back.

"Injustice," said Wufei.

"Shut up Wufei," Heero said.

"Anywayz according to the movie he have to go into town and them got the woods where we all get kill." said Ray

"But she can't get kill if we kill her first," said Heero

"That's true but don't we have to found the rules,"

"Screw that let's kill the creature!" screamed a hyper Duo in the trunk of the car. Heero smirked and speed the car.

They passed the entire residents of the town even the old lady.

"Should they come and interview us," she said.

Heero, Wufei and Ray walked out of the car. Heero let Duo out of the car and gave him a gun. Then he gave one to Wufei and left to the woods.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!" Ray screamed.

"He wouldn't give the a gun because your not good enough for it," said Duo with a smirked on his face. At that moment Heero stop and return to where Duo was and took the gun away from Duo and gave it to Ray.

"HEY!!!!!! What about me!"  
"He wouldn't give the a gun because your not good enough for it," she said with a smirked on her face.

"Let's go," he said in his monotone voice. Everyone followed him to the forest with there camping equipment

Hours later...

"I'm Hungry tired and sleep and its dark," said Duo

"Shut up Maxwell and let's go," said Wufei

"No I don't wanna,"

"Maxwell!!!!"

"Duo is right we should rest. We have been walking for hours and haven't ate," said Heero.

"Fine but let's make camp over here since that Women is asleep on a rock," said Wufei.

"That's because she's tired." Said Duo

"I'll make camp," said Wufei.

"I'll pull out the food," said Duo.

"I'll check out this hole place out" said Heero.

Minutes later Duo pulled out their Lunch...

Heero had woken up Ray and gave her some of his food since Duo ate all of her food. After finishing the food everyone gathered at the campfire and stared at its flames.

"Hey let's go to sleep I'm tired."

"Hey but one problem we only have Two tents and I know Heero wants his space so one has to sleep with the onna and the other has to sleep outside.

"No I'll sleep outside. Let Ray sleep in my tent while you and Wufei sleep in the other." At that point Duo and Wufei was shocked.

"Are you Sure," asked Duo still shocked. 

"Ok then," he said as he went in the tent and when to sleep. Wufei did the same leaving Ray and Heero along.

"Heero..." she said.

"Hn,"

"Thank you..." she said while going in his tent.

Later that night...

__

Rap tap tap rap tap tap...

Dou was the first to wake up and woke Wufei. Then he woke Ray. But Heero was already awake.

"There is something moving there," said Heero as he shot his weapon. So did Wufei and Ray while Duo threw some rocks.

After stopped fire they went to see what they shot.

"Heero, we shot Relena. We have killed Relena.," said Duo as he grabs Heero's Shirt.

He looked at Duo and said:

"So, your point." As he was released by Duo and went to sleep 

"Your right," he said as he went to sleep.

"Its about time we killed her," said Wufei as he went to sleep. Ray didn't say anything and went to sleep.

But before anybody could go to sleep they all disappeared and were back to where they started

In the dark place.

"What happen why are we here!!" said Duo. 

__

Because you have accomplished 

What I wanted you to do

"But we didn't anything right,"

"Yes we did,"

"We did,"

"Yep, we killed a damn stalker,"

__

Exactly I hate that bitch

DONE YAY SATY TONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. And please tell me if I should change the Heero/Ray to another one. Review please!!!!!!!!


End file.
